


Helena drabble.

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble that I wrote after seeing a gif. on tumblr.</p>
<p>Helena's thoughts after betraying the warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Helena knows that she deserves this coldness from Pete and slight indifference from Myka. If she could, Helena knows _now,_ that she would _willingly_ turn herself over to the Regents, and let them do whatever with her, if it just meant that Myka would _look_ at her again. (It makes her _ache_ and _hurt_.

She’s just so _tired_ of feeling this way, ever since Christina was mur- ** _died_**. Then Myka Bering came into her life and she was _alive_ for the first time in a hundred or so years.) She just wishes it wasn’t _after_ , that she finally realised her feelings for Myka were _real._

But she supposes, it’s better this way (she doesn’t want to think about how if she admitted that she perhaps _loved_ Myka that _maybe_ none of this would have happened). However, Helena is _not_ self-deprecating enough to think that she didn’t have anything to do with Myka leaving the Warehouse, quite the contrary.

She _knows_ that she was (is) the reason the other woman left, and she feels the terrible burden of knowing that she will _never_ make amends for what she has done to the Warehouse and its Agents.

Especially to Myka, the woman who Helena has come to realise she would _die_ for, if it meant she was safe.


End file.
